


Игра по правилам и без

by akino_ame, Rin_ne



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akino_ame/pseuds/akino_ame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_ne/pseuds/Rin_ne
Summary: Телефон Кагами звонит утром в субботу, и первые же слова Аомине заставляют насторожиться.





	Игра по правилам и без

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [playing pick-up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153333) by [deplore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deplore/pseuds/deplore). 



— Кагами, ты же в Лас-Вегасе живешь, да? — спрашивает Аомине.

— Что? Нет, — отвечает Кагами и поудобнее устраивает телефон на плече, листая учебник в тщетной попытке разобраться в домашке по статистике. — Я живу в _Лос-Анджелесе_ , не в Лас-Вегасе. 

— Вот черт, — говорит Аомине и вздыхает.

Кагами не нравится этот вздох. Он сразу же роняет книгу и ровно спрашивает:

— В чем дело?

— Ну а я сейчас в аэропорту Лас-Вегаса, — начинает Аомине. Кагами дальше даже и слышать не хочет.

***

Но спустя пять с лишним часов Кагами _тоже_ в международном аэропорту Мак-Карран — спасибо Тацуе за то, что на первом курсе тот донимал его с получением прав.

— Может, хотя бы попытаешься выглядеть благодарным за то, что я приехал спасать твою задницу? — спрашивает Кагами, когда Аомине садится на пассажирское сидение, сжимая запакованный сэндвич. — И не ешь в машине, еще салон заляпаешь. Она не моя.

Аомине открывает бардачок и бросает туда сэндвич.

— Вот.

— Боже, — стонет Кагами. — Выебу же, Аомине. Выебу так, что мало не покажется.

— Ух ты, сколько страсти! Не знал, что у тебя кинк на секс в машине, — отвечает Аомине, закидывая ноги на приборную панель.

Кагами крепко сжимает руль.

— Не зли меня за рулем, Аомине, а то начну лихачить, — говорит он. Это вранье (по большей части), но удержаться он не может и чувствует удовлетворение, когда Аомине очень быстро садится как положено и вытаскивает из бардачка сэндвич. 

— И что, мне теперь на коленях его держать? Он в полиэтилене, так что вряд ли кому-то навредит, — ворчит Аомине.

В его словах есть смысл. Кагами смягчается и позволяет вернуть сэндвич в бардачок.

— Лучше не зли меня сейчас, — говорит Кагами на случай, если Аомине ошибочно посчитает его довольным. — Я буквально весь день трачу на то, чтобы приехать сюда и вернуться в Эл Эй. Надеюсь, это ты понимаешь.

В машине стоит тишина. Неужели у Аомине развилось чувство стыда и теперь он реагирует как надо, но обернувшись Кагами видит, что тот в отключке — рот приоткрыт, голова на подголовнике. Умом Кагами понимает: это из-за смены поясов, но все равно злится.

— Надо бы бросить тебя в пустыне, — бормочет он, съезжая на автостраду, но продолжает рулить.

***

Аомине просыпается на въезде в Лос-Анджелес. Широко зевает, вытирает слюни со щеки и осматривается по сторонам.

— Надо же, это был не сон, — говорит он. — Ты и правда приехал в Лос-Анджелес, чтобы забрать меня. 

— В Лас-Вегас, — поправляет Кагами. — Мы сейчас в Лос-Анджелесе. 

— Да пофиг, по сути одно и то же, — беззаботно говорит Аомине.

Кагами не удостаивает его ответом — не хочет злиться за рулем.

— Так когда ты собираешься рассказать, почему ты в Штатах, а не в Японии? — спрашивает он. — Разве у тебя, ну, нет работы?

— Межсезонье же, — отвечает Аомине.

— Да, но ты всегда можешь потренироваться, — ворчит Кагами.

Аомине хмурится и откидывается на сиденье.

— Тренировки без матчей — скука смертная. И я все равно уже здесь, так что какая разница?

Увы, но в его словах есть смысл.

— И надолго ты приехал? — спрашивает Кагами.

— Пока не захочу свалить, — пожимает плечами Аомине.

Теперь они едут по улицам города, и Кагами решает сконцентрироваться на дороге, а не разговоре. Машина принадлежит Тацуе, и Кагами уверен: если попадет в аварию, то Тацуя его прикончит. Он стойко молчит до тех пор, пока не паркуется рядом с общагой Тацуи, игнорируя бесцеремонные замечания Аомине: какой же Лос-Анджелес большой, азиатов тут куда больше, чем он ожидал, и — святые ежики, Кагами, да у этой телки сиськи сейчас из майки выпадут!

В отличие от Тацуи, Кагами живет в квартире неподалеку от кампуса Калифорнийского университета. Неподалеку, но идти прилично, и настроение ухудшается.

— Отсюда пешком пойдем, — говорит Кагами, глушит машину и блокирует двери после того, как Аомине достает из багажника спортивную сумку. — Все еще не верится, что ты меня в это втянул. Уже восьмой час, я потратил на тебя всю субботу, хотя мог бы заняться чем поинтереснее.

— Ага-ага, — говорит Аомине, однозначно не слушая. — Слушай, я есть хочу, можем зайти куда-нибудь?

Хоть Аомине и не заслужил наслаждаться бургерами из «Ин-эн-Аут», Кагами решает, что может вознаградить себя за всю пережитую им сегодня xрень. И бургеры стоят того, чтобы сделать крюк.

***

Между восьмым и девятым двойным бургером Кагами неожиданно осознает еще одну проблему, связанную с неожиданным появлением Аомине, который с трудом может по-английски сказать «Привет, мне нужна помощь» и капец как зациклен на разнице приемлемого декольте между Эл Эй и Токио. Сглотнув сыр, Кагами запивает его водой.

— Надо найти тебе гостиницу, — говорит он. 

Каким-то чудом Аомине умудряется оторвать взгляд от трех хихикающих в другом конце зала девчонок.

— Что? Я не могу просто остановиться с тобой?

— У меня только одна кровать.

— Как будто мы никогда не спали в одной кровати, — говорит Аомине, закатывая глаза.

Кагами замолкает. Вместо ответа разворачивает следующий бургер и сминает промасленную бумагу чуть сильнее, чем нужно. Покончить с бургером удается за четыре укуса, и теперь Кагами ждет замечания о том, сколько может засунуть в рот, но Аомине просто недоуменно пялится на него, отчего Кагами становится неловко. Будто это он тут не к месту. Когда с бургером покончено, Кагами резко вздыхает и говорит:

— Ладно, оставайся. Но спать ты будешь на полу, и лучше потом не жалуйся.

Аомине пожимает плечами и возвращается к созерцанию сисек. Кагами дожевывает оставшуюся гору еды на подносе, двигая челюстями медленнее, чем обычно.

***

Первое, что он делает по возвращении домой, — включает лэптоп и звонит Куроко по скайпу. В Калифорнии уже поздно, так что для Японии самое то.

— Ты знаешь, что Аомине здесь? — спрашивает он, даже не поздоровавшись, когда Куроко поднимает трубку. — Здесь — это в моей квартире, буквально.

Некоторое время Куроко просто смотрит, но Кагами знает его достаточно хорошо, чтобы распознать раздражение.

— Прости, — говорит Куроко. — Мне показалось, ты сказал какую-то глупость вроде «Аомине-кун сейчас в моей квартире». 

Именно в эту секунду Аомине решает положить голову Кагами на плечо.

— Японский Кагами стал совсем дерьмовым, Тецу, — отвечает он. Кагами видит его ухмылку в видеотрансляции и сдерживает желание стряхнуть его с плеча.

— Так ты и правда в Америке, — со вздохом говорит Куроко. — Аомине-кун… это чересчур даже для тебя. Момои-сан по крайней мере в курсе?

— Думаешь, я бы приехал, если бы сначала рассказал Сацуки?

Куроко не в восторге от аргумента, несмотря на его вескость.

— Я могу рассказать ей. Или ты. Но, думаю, что ты предпочтешь сделать это сам, — говорит он. — В любом случае, эта поездка выглядит не особо разумной. Разве нет?

— Эй, она никому не в тягость, — говорит Аомине.

— Разве только моему кошельку: у тебя ведь даже долларов нет и ты не можешь заплатить за свою чертову еду, — перебивает Кагами. — Не говоря уже о моей возможности заниматься. Так что, да, в принципе кое-кому ты в тягость.

Куроко переводит взгляд между ними.

— Вижу, что вам надо сначала разобраться и с другими неотложными проблемами, но, Аомине-кун, пожалуйста, постарайся вернуться как можно быстрее, — говорит он. — К сожалению, я вряд ли смогу вам обоим хоть как-то помочь 

Кагами не успевает и рта раскрыть, чтобы пожаловаться или спросить, что Куроко имеет в виду под «другими неотложными проблемами», как тот завершает звонок и выходит из скайпа с невообразимой скоростью. Не особо тонкий намек, говорящий: «Нет, меня в это не втягивайте, разбирайтесь сами». Кагами делает глубокий вдох и в очередной раз проклинает всех своих знакомых из средней школы Тейко.

***

Кагами давно перестал надеяться закончить дела, так что решает принять душ перед сном и лечь пораньше.

— Можешь спать тут, — говорит он Аомине, вытащив для него старый спальник в гостиную.

— Ты серьезно собираешься уложить меня на полу? — спрашивает Аомине. Судя по его тону, Аомине и правда думал, что Кагами блефует.

— Можешь спать на диване, — говорит Кагами, но для людей их с Аомине роста диван в его квартире больше похож на кресло. Аомине пришлось бы подтянуть колени к подлокотнику, чтобы втиснуться.

Аомине кидает на Кагами странный взгляд, но потом кивает.

— Мы со спальником переезжаем в твою комнату, — говорит он, — потому что у тебя занавески, а тут их нет. Не хочу вставать с первыми лучами солнца.

— Нет серьезно, какого хрена ты тут забыл? Раскомандовался мне тут в моей квартире, — ворчит Кагами, но все равно сгребает спальник, чтобы передвинуть.

— Ну ты и идиот, — говорит Аомине, приподнимая бровь. — Тебе и правда надо все говорить вслух?

— А это еще что значит? — рявкает Кагами в ответ. Он знает, что не семи пядей во лбу, но как же бесит, когда в его интеллект тыкает не кто-то, а Аомине Дайки.

Протянув руку, Аомине легонько касается его щеки и отводит руку прежде, чем Кагами успевает понять, что происходит. Он делает шаг назад, неловко чешет затылок и говорит:

— Я в ванную. — И сваливает от необходимости объясняться.

***

(Кагами и Аомине никогда не встречались в полном смысле этого слова. Да, в старшей школе было время, когда они виделись несколько раз в неделю, чтобы сыграть один на один, сходить в магазин за спорттоварами или потусоваться у одного из них дома. Случалось — не всегда — что они целовались. Не то чтобы они когда-нибудь дарили друг другу шоколад на Валентинов день, держались за ручки на людях или называли друг друга ласковыми прозвищами в смсках, если конечно не считать таковыми «гребанный придурок» или «чертов идиот». И не было у них никаких пылких признаний, кроме взаимного: «Ненавижу домашку». И Кагами все это устраивало. И он вполне уверен, что не хотел перемен.

Итак, несмотря на то, что все общие друзья относились к ним, как к парочке, парочкой они никогда не были. Наверное.

_Наверное._

Как бы то ни было, когда Кагами объявил что возвращается в Штаты, чтобы учиться в Калифорнийском университете на спортивной стипендии, а Аомине остался в Токио чтобы играть за «Токио Синк Ревес» в баскетбольной лиге, они просто потеряли друг друга из виду и разошлись так плохо как только можно: ничего не решив.

Но не могли же они разойтись, если даже не были парочкой, верно?

_Верно._

***

Кагами просыпается посреди ночи, зевает и смотрит на настольные часы: только что стукнуло три. Аомине, похоже, наконец вышел из сети, чтобы поспать, и теперь устраивается на полу.

— Аомине? — сонно зовет Кагами.

— Спи дальше, Кагами, — отвечает тот и окукливается в спальнике, повернувшись спиной к кровати Кагами.

Кагами хватает на то, чтобы осмысленно удивиться — Аомине не поступил так, как обычно, когда они учились в старшей школе и Кагами пытался заставить его спать на полу во время совместных ночевок.

— Мы вдвоем поместимся, — настаивал он несмотря на то, что поместиться вдвоем они не могли, и все равно залезал к Кагами в кровать.

Но сейчас у Кагами нет моральных сил, чтобы вспомнить: кровать в Лос-Анджелесе больше, чем та, на которой он спал в Токио — сон зазывает его прежде, чем удивление превращается в другое, более неприятное чувство. Например, в разочарование.

***

Когда Кагами встает, Аомине каким-то макаром умудряется раскинуться по всему полу, будто бессознательно пытается занять собой как можно больше места. Это весьма осложняет положение Кагами, которому надо выбраться из комнаты. На цыпочках выйдя за дверь, он готовит себе гору блинов и изводит остаток яиц на воздушную тортилью эспаньола с луком и красным перцем, которой остается еще достаточно даже после того, как Кагами заканчивает завтракать. Помыв тарелку, Кагами приступает к домашке, надеясь, что Аомине продрыхнет достаточно, чтобы Кагами успел сделать побольше.

Аомине появляется к полудню, Кагами как раз заканчивает перерыв на обед.

— Эй, это мне? Спасибо, — говорит он и, не дожидаясь ответа, принимается за обе щеки уплетать остатки омлета, даже не потрудившись его подогреть. 

Когда Аомине станет скучно — это всего лишь вопрос времени. Трижды пройдясь по всем каналам, он отбрасывает в сторону пульт и начинает бродить по квартире как уличный кот, оказавшийся взаперти. Кагами удается расправиться с еще одной страницей эссе по психологии, когда Аомине садится на стул напротив и говорит:

— Эй, Кагами. Давай поиграем в стритбол.

Он нашел в квартире один из баскетбольных мячей (это было несложно, учитывая, что Кагами вечно забывает их убрать) и теперь беззаботно крутит его на пальце.

Кагами знает, что должен отказаться — у него все еще дофига домашки. С другой стороны, все, что осталось, ему искренне непонятно, а то, что надо было сделать к понедельнику, уже готово. К тому же, ему очень хочется спустить пар.

— Ты играешь в профессиональной команде, — говорит Кагами, — в японской команде, но все же. Не жди вызова, когда просишь кого ни попадя поиграть с тобой в стритбол. 

— Это если ты не пойдешь, — отзывается Аомине, пасуя мяч. Кагами машинально ловит его, уронив ручку. — Или ты наконец признаешь, что я играю лучше?

Самое дерьмовое в том, что Кагами знает — Аомине берет его на слабо, но все равно ведется.

— Пошел ты, — говорит он, но отодвигает стул и встает. — Дай мне десять минут, чтобы переодеться.

***

Они находят еще двоих и начинают игру до двадцати одного, надеясь, что найдутся еще двое, чтобы сыграть три на три.

— Что значит «до двадцати одного»? — недоуменно спрашивает Аомине после того, как Кагами рассказывает, о чем он договорился с остальными.

— Точно, я и забыл, что в Японии так не играют, — говорит Кагами и начинается вкратце объяснять правила.

— Да ладно, пофиг, — перебивает Аомине, пожимая плечами и потирая затылок. — Давай начнем, я все пойму по ходу.

Как и всегда, в баскетболе Аомине схватывает на лету. Через несколько раундов (и воодушевляющего открытия, что персональные фолы — дело разрешенное), Аомине быстро набирает очки. Присутствие остальных игроков быстро забывается, когда Кагами с Аомине начинают играть друг против друга. В итоге выигрывает Кагами, потому что Аомине бросает трехочковый при счете «19», набирает больше двадцати одного, возвращаясь к одиннадцати. Кагами не без самодовольства бросает из-под корзины, и его счет меняется с «19» на «21».

— И кто теперь играет лучше, а? — злорадствует Кагами, несмотря на то, что все еще не отдышался.

— Ладно, ладно, ты лучше меня на добивании, — ворчит Аомине, — но у кого в итоге больше очков, а?

— Да пофиг, — ухмыляется Кагами и поворачивается к другим игрокам. — Спасибо за игру, — с улыбкой говорит он на английском. Они держались молодцом, несмотря на то, что на двоих набрали всего одиннадцать очков.

— Без проблем, но, блин, чуваки, вы просто монстры, — отвечает ему тот, что повыше, вытирая мокрый лоб. — Я и не думал, что заграничный баскетбол на таком уровне.

— Ну, этот парень скорее исключение, — признается Кагами только потому, что знает: Аомине не поймет.

Они занимают пустую половину площадки и играют один на один.

— Играем до десяти, и домой, — говорит Кагами, но потом Аомине выигрывает со счетом 10-9, и он выкладывается по-полной до пятнадцати. Потом, когда Кагами со скрипом вырывает победу, Аомине заставляет сыграть до двадцати, а потом как-то дружно они забывают, до какого счета играли. Аомине гоняет Кагами по всей площадке так, как никто не гонял уже очень давно. Кагами не возражает — жжение в икрах скорее приятное, чем болезненное, а ход их игры до мелочей знаком им обоим. После трех лет игр друг против друга, Кагами знает, как Аомине двигается, как думает, как играет на площадке так же хорошо, как Аомине все то же о Кагами, поэтому они оба отбрасывают в сторону лишние мысли вроде «если я поступлю так, то он так, и мне придется… если только он тоже не…» и играют, полагаясь лишь на инстинкт.

«Вот бы понимать Аомине в жизни так же, как на площадке», — рассеянно думает Кагами, увидев финт слева. Он выхватывает взглядом выражение лица Аомине на блок, и тот выглядит еще радостнее, потому что Кагами не повелся так легко. 

Иногда осознание — это искра, внезапная вспышка вдохновения, словно яблоко, упавшее на голову. А иногда оно приходит медленно, осторожно и так естественно, что, кажется, оно было всегда. Чем дольше они играют, тем яснее Кагами осознает: «Я понимаю. Понимаю. Понимаю».

***

Когда они выматывают друг друга, то молча возвращаются в квартиру Кагами. Аомине с глупо непринужденной грацией выделывает с мячом разные трюки. Кагами смотрит, и какое-то время они оба делают вид, что слишком заняты, чтобы разговаривать.

— Я скучал по этому, прикинь, — наконец признается Кагами, стоит Аомине закончить. — И я не только про игру, а про все. Я скучал по тебе. Черт, это прозвучало еще сопливее, чем я думал. 

Аомине несколько секунд молчит. Потом подбрасывает мяч и крутит его на кончике пальца, потом ловит и зажимает подмышкой.

— Долго же до тебя доходило, — отвечает он. 

— Ну, ты мог бы просто сказать, зачем приехал, вместо того, чтобы ходить вокруг да около, — говорит Кагами скорее из принципа, чем от настоящего раздражения. 

— Ну, я в Лос-Анджелесе не потому что хочу лизаться с Коби Брайантом, так что я _думал_ , все будет и так понятно, — говорит Аомине. 

— Ты не можешь сказать что-нибудь посодержательнее? — без особой серьезности говорит Кагами.

Аомине смеется тем самым смехом, который идет из груди — звук громкий, насыщенный и подрагивающий.

— Ну ладно. Я просто хочу поцеловать тебя, Кагами Тайга, — говорит он. — Что не так-то просто, когда мы на разных континентах. 

Такой вариант немногим лучше, но Кагами решает засчитать этот бросок.

***

Само собой, теперь нужно сделать вот что: вернуться к Кагами, пообжиматься, приготовить и съесть ужин, а потом снова пообжиматься.

Где-то между поцеловашками на диване и поцеловашками на кровати на Кагами снисходит второе озарение:

— Я только что вспомнил, что ты оставил сэндвич в бардачке машины Тацуи.

Аомине начинает ржать, и Кагами невольно присоединяется.

***

К счастью, отправить Аомине в Японию намного легче, чем забрать из Вегаса. Кагами берет на себя покупку билета, предварительно поговорив с Куроко, чтобы знать: по каждую сторону перелета есть хотя бы один ответственный человек. В понедельник вечером он подвозит Аомине до Международного аэропорта Лос-Анджелеса.

— Можешь просто позвонить в следующий раз или еще что? Я серьезно, — мрачно говорит Кагами, по большей части потому что не уверен, как попрощаться.

— М-м-м, ага, — легкомысленно отвечает Аомине. — В следующий раз я позвоню до того, как сяду в самолет. Так норм? 

— Я имею в виду не садиться в самолет, придурок, — говорит Кагами без особого пыла.

Аомине ухмыляется.

— Эй, не притворяйся, будто тебе не понравилось.

— У меня куча несделанной домашки, потому что на тебя ушли все выходные, — говорит Кагами. — Мне придется позвонить Тацуе и объяснить, откуда в его машине дерьмовый сэндвич из самолета. Я даже заплатил за твой обратный билет. — Он делает паузу. — Но, думаю, было не так уж плохо. А теперь вали отсюда, пока я не передумал. 

— Да-да, я тоже тебя люблю, — отвечает Аомине, хитро улыбаясь и поворачиваясь, чтобы уйти. 

(Кагами приходится признать: они с Аомине никогда не встречались в полном смысле слова, но только потому, что об этом нельзя говорить в прошедшем времени, ведь они — как ни печально — однозначно встречаются сейчас.)


End file.
